Treasures: Bestowed & Received
by sarhea
Summary: Kagome finds herself noticing things about Sesshoumaru. Her curiosity leads her to reach out to him and becomes the unexpected recipient of his largesse. Related one-shots to gemstone prompts. WIP : kagsess sesskag : NEW Jade
1. Gold: Seeing Past Perceptions

**Title: **Treasures: Bestowed & Received  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom:** InuYasha  
**Categories:** AR, gen, het, romance, drama  
**Summary: **Kagome finds herself noticing things about Sesshoumaru. Her curiosity leads her to reach out to him and she finds herself the unexpected recipient of his largesse.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Shippo  
**Warnings:** not true to canon, some spoilers  
**AN:** Please note the myths, tales, beliefs, etc regarding gemstones in this story have been gleaned from various internet sites. Any errors are not intentional.  
**For: **LJ Community Dokuga-Contest, Seven Treasures Challenge. And Red's Gemstones Challenge on Dokuga forum.

* * *

Summary: When Kagome starts to look past her first impressions of Sesshoumaru

AN: LJ Dokuga-Contest, Seven Treasures Challenge – Gold

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Gold: Seeing Past Perceptions Ooo~**

Kagome could not look away. It was a car crash, no a train wreck. She winced as Sesshoumaru beat InuYasha into a bloody pulp. She was so tempted to interfere, like she had in the past, but this time something stayed her.

His eyes.

Kagome had seen Sesshoumaru enraged. He was not enraged right now. His eyes were clear pools of yellow gold, free from any tinge of red. He was in complete control. His words, his insults and jabs… they were almost mechanical, with no passion behind them.

In contrast InuYasha was enraged, out-of-control. If it wasn't for Tessaiga Kagome was certain he would have gone feral, been overwhelmed by his youkai blood. When she had first arrived in the past she had believed InuYasha to be the better warrior. And he was… to a point. But Sesshoumaru was on a whole other level. InuYasha was dependant on the attacks of Tessaiga, like Wind Scar, or Adamante Barrage. Sesshoumaru in contrast could easily duel and win with just the edge of his blade.

At that moment Kagome realized the Lord of the West could have easily killed InuYasha many times in the past, but he never had. But then why does he keep coming back and goading InuYasha into a fight? Kagome wondered. It's almost like InuYasha and Kouga, but not. Except every time Sesshoumaru showed up in the middle of a battle (with an enemy or one of Naraku's detachments) he made a point of having first rights to kill InuYasha.

The daiyoukai turned in her direction, catching her eyes with his.

Kagome froze then flushed, at being caught staring, but she refused to look away. Even from this distance she could see the gold of his eyes, cool yet molten, distant yet compelling, bland yet knowing… And then it hit her.

He didn't want to kill InuYasha… Not really.

Almost sensing her conclusions he inclined his head in her direction before turning and walking away, leaving a bruised and bloody InuYasha to be tended by his friends.

It took several nudges from Shippo before Kagome began moving, unpacking her first aid kit to treat InuYasha's wounds with a distracted air. She had done this so many times she didn't need to think about it. Good thing because her thoughts were focused on one particular daiyoukai with molten gold eyes.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

AN: Just setting up the story

Review, Review, Review


	2. Agate: Gifts for All

Summary: Sesshoumaru has gotten into the habit of leaving Rin in Edo village. During one of those visits Kagome returns from the future with gifts.

AN: LJ Dokuga-Contest, Seven Treasures Challenge – Agate

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Agate: Gifts for All Ooo~**

Everyone in the Inu-taichi was tense. Kagome was in the future, catching up on her schooling, and Sesshoumaru's presence did not help. InuYasha had thrown a fit and attacked the daiyoukai before being beaten soundly by the Western Lord. Thankfully Sesshoumaru had been content with that and not taken out his displeasure on the rest of the group and Edo village.

"When will Kagome-san return?" Rin asked the question on all their minds.

Miroku coughed. "Soon, Rin-san. If she has not been delayed she will be returning this evening."

"In fact I'm early," a cheery voice announced from the entrance of Kaede's hut.

"Kagome!" Her name was cried in unison as all the occupants rose to greet her. Shippo leapt into her waiting arms.

"Kagome-kaa-san!"

She nuzzled the top of his head. "Hello there Shippo, I hope you've been a good boy." He nodded vigorously. She ruffled his hair. "Good boy. I have some gifts for everyone."

The word 'gifts' was enough to make everyone settle down.

Kagome slipped her backpack off and knelt on the floor. "Where is InuYasha?" she asked idly. Everyone glanced at each other. No one wanted to be the one to tell her he was off with Kikyo. Kagome noted their worried expressions. "No worries, he can get his presents later." And then she proceeded to remove specific items from her backpack and hand them out.

Sumi stones, pellets, brushes, and paper for Miroku.

A bath gift-set with shampoo, conditioner, soap, loofah, and towels for Sango.

A colouring book and a new box of 24-colour crayons for Shippo.

A small bag of catnip and squeaky toys for Kilala.

An airtight jar with willow bark tea for Kaede.

Kagome glanced over at the unexpected additions - Rin and Jaken, Sesshoumaru was presumably out on patrol and Ah Uhn would most likely be grazing in the forest - and she felt guilty she had nothing to give them. Jaken didn't expect anything (it showed in his haughty expression) but Rin looked wistful, yearning, but she did not say anything. She had most likely learnt it was no use asking for frivolous things (her parents would have been too poor, the villagers too selfish, and Sesshoumaru… well he was not the sort to coddle anyone).

The young miko's expression brightened when she hit upon an idea.

"Kaede-san, do you have any silk cord? Or thread?"

The older miko nodded and removed a small twist of the requested item from a storage chest before handing it over to Kagome.

Kagome settled back, crossing her legs under her, and thrust a hand into a side pocket of her yellow backpack. "Ah hah!" she announced cheerfully, pulling out a string of polished green-grey polished beads.

Rin cocked her head. "What is that Kagome-san?"

"This is something I picked up in a gift shop back home. I'd like you to have it Rin-chan. The beads are made of a stone called agate."

"A-gat-e?" Rin frowned and pronounced the unfamiliar word slowly.

"Agate," Kagome confirmed. "It's a little long for you but I can shorten the strand and re-string the excess." And then she proceeded to do just that. There were about twenty-five beads left over, strung on Kaede's silk cord. Kagome strung the ends of the longer strand of beads onto the clasps and double knotted them.

Rin's eyes were shining as Kagome slipped the necklace around the girl's neck and hooked the clasp. She played with the slick round beads, listening to the soft click made when one stone hit the ones on either side.

"Is agate special?" Rin wanted to know.

Kagome blinked. "Well, I'm not sure," she confessed.

"Actually it is," Miroku interjected. He waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing. "Agate is believed to discern truth, accept circumstances, and heal emotionally. It is supposed to improve memory, perception, concentration, and analytical abilities. Some say it increases stamina, encourages honesty, ensures pleasant dreams, increases personal courage, and protects against danger. It also helps the wearer remain calm and focused."

Shippo snorted. "Sounds like something InuYasha could use," the kit commented.

"It is something we all can use," Kagome countered. "I think four or five beads on silk cord would be good enough for each of us."

"Kagome-san," Rin interjected shyly.

"Yes Rin-chan?"

"Could you make one for Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome blinked. "Sesshoumaru?"

Rin nodded vigorously. "And Jaken-sama." Everyone ignored the squawking protests from the imp.

"May I ask why?"

Rin fidgeted with the hem of her kimono before confessing, "I want to give something to Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome smiled gently. "Of course. I'll make the longest possible strand for him. And you can give it to him."

Rin's bright smile was enough to quell most of Kagome's misgivings. She just hoped the daiyoukai would not take it as an insult, being given a string of agate beads by a human. But then again Sesshoumaru was unusually patient with Rin. As long as it was from Rin it should be okay.

Deftly she set about creating what she had promised Rin, a long strand of agate beads for Sesshoumaru, and several necklace-length cords strung with one bead for the rest of them, including herself.

~o~

Her prediction proved true; the daiyoukai had accepted the short strand of agate beads from Rin without a fuss, though he did give Kagome a sharp look as he tucked it in his sleeve. He probably caught traces of her scent on the silk string and beads. It proved true when he cornered her at the first opportunity.

"Miko."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome did not look at the inu directly in the eye.

"You procured the strand of polished agate beads."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to give her something. I had the string of agate but it was too long for her so I shortened it and had some extra beads. She asked for a strand for you." Kagome explained simply.

She refused to flinch under the penetrating golden gaze. After several tense seconds he nodded once and walked away. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding. She hoped the agate would help him stay calm and accept his current situation (travelling with humans and his half-brother).

"Kagome-san!"

The miko's expression brightened as she turned towards the cheerful voice and responded in kind. "Coming Rin!"

As she hurried towards Kaede's hut she made a mental note to herself: next time get something just for Rin.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

AN: In case you're wondering why Kagome doesn't give Kaede a bottle of tylenol or aspirin... most people tend to be reluctant to change their habits. Kaede might just take the pills while Kagome is there, but she'll go back to her usual teas when they've left. By giving her willow bark tea, Kaede can make it herself and feel like she is doing what she usually does... make herbal tea.

Review, Review, Review


	3. Crystal: Fragile Trust

Summary: A private, honest conversation between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He asks her questions and she answers them.

AN: LJ Dokuga-Contest, Seven Treasures Challenge – Crystal

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Crystal: Fragile Trust Ooo~**

Kagome ignored the sounds of thunder and lightening storming outside the cave. The group had been forced to take refuge in the caves to avoid the worst of the bad weather. InuYasha had sulked and grumbled about losing time but no one paid any attention to him. Risking pneumonia and a broken ankle wasn't worth pushing on. They didn't have any solid leads on Naraku or any Shikon shards. Kagome hadn't felt anything for the past few days either.

She glanced at her companions who had settled down for an idle afternoon. Miroku was tracing out sutras using her gift to him, Sango was polishing hiraikotsu, Shippo was using his new crayons in his colouring book, InuYasha was staring out into the gloom. Kagome was certain if he saw any trace of Kikyo's shikigami he would have run out pouring rain without a second thought. And to be honest Kagome was already past the point of caring; in fact she'd probably welcome the peace and quiet.

Everyone was doing something. Kagome had already finished working through two math sheets, one science, and one geography. She had more worksheets but she wanted a break from studying.

What to do? What to do?

"Hey guys, anyone interested in exploring the cave with me?"

InuYasha frowned. "Don't go chasing trouble wench!"

Brown eyes narrowed. Then she smiled acidly. "No, that's your job, dog!" She turned away pointedly and spoke to her other companions. "I'm going exploring. I'll take some chalk to mark the way." She glared at InuYasha. "If I don't get some space I'm going to start saying IT."

Triangular puppy ears went flat against InuYasha's head, as he pretended not to be affected.

Sango smiled reassuringly. "Go on Kagome-chan." She looked around. "In fact, why don't you take Kilala with you?" The small neko-youkai perked up and darted over before rubbing herself against Kagome's ankle.

The miko laughed and crouched to scoop the small being up. "You know what? I think I will." She rubbed her nose against the cold wet one of Kilala. "Let's go exploring Kilala!"

The neko purred against Kagome, content to oblige.

Twenty minutes later Kagome had found several tunnels leading to dead ends, a small hot spring she planned on using after dinner, one alternate exit small enough for Kilala and Shippo, and this cave.

It was a fairy wonderland where the walls and the supporting stalagmites were covered with multi-hued crystals ranging in sizes from the length of her hand to granulated sugar. There were several openings in the ceiling, oddly angled to keep out the direct downpour but wide enough to allow weak rays of light in. Light that bounced through the crystals creating a breathtaking discotheque effect.

Kagome stood there for several minutes, watching Kilala play amidst the crystals, under the small light show.

"Miko," a very familiar voice rumbled in the vicinity behind her.

Kagome was surprised to realise she wasn't. Surprised that is. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she responded gravely turning to meet the daiyoukai's eyes. She wondered if the Kamis were arranging for their paths to cross so.

He looked away, at the crystals and the small light show being cast on the cavern walls. "Rin would enjoy this," he murmured atypically.

Kagome cocked her head. "Yes she would," she confirmed. "Is she with you?"

"She is with Jaken."

Kagome was hesitant. Shippo would love the opportunity to play with Rin, he had very few playmates his own age. "Would you care to join us? We are staying in a cave nearby until the worst of the storm passes."

He did not answer. Instead he studied her intently.

Kagome resisted the urge to fidget. She clasped her hands, lacing her fingers together, waiting for his decision.

"It is a pity."

Kagome started. "Excuse me?" She had not expected That.

He reached out and broke a translucent white spar as long as her index finger. "Crystal is fragile. It shatters when handled roughly." He demonstrated by gripping it tightly. The almost glass-like prism broke along the long planes and fell apart. She was pinned by cool yet molten gold eyes. "Like trust."

Kagome inhaled deeply. There was something going on here. She wasn't certain of all the undercurrents though. After some thought she decided honesty was the best policy, especially in dealing with a daiyoukai.

"Yes," she responded in affirmative. "Trust is like crystal. Once broken it cannot be made whole again."

"Then tell me miko, why do you trust him?" His eyes refused to let her escape.

Kagome frowned faintly. "Who do you refer to?"

"That disgraceful excuse of a hanyou… He betrays you with the dead miko. And yet you still trust him to protect you."

Kagome was taken aback by his fierce words. She took a moment to organize her thoughts before speaking. "I gave up on InuYasha a long time ago Sesshoumaru-sama," she explained slowly. "He is my friend, but nothing more."

"But he betrays you," Sesshoumaru pointed out firmly. "He goes to the dead miko who goes to Naraku."

Kagome stifled a wince and forced herself to smile. "It is his choice to trust her."

"And your choice to trust him," Sesshoumaru countered.

Kagome was silent. "Yes," she whispered.

"And your trust? Is it still intact?"

Tears pooled in her eyes. She turned away hastily so he would not see her cry. She knew he could smell her tears but she could not let him see her cry.

He repeated his question. "Is it still intact?"

It was several seconds before she answered. "Barely."

He absorbed her answer.

"Rin and Jaken and this Sesshoumaru will join your party miko." There was a small pause. "Rin will want to play with your charge."

Kagome blinked back her tears and turned to the daiyoukai. She smiled brilliantly at him. "Lovely. Shippo has missed her as well."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

Review, Review, Review


	4. Coral: Something for Rin

Summary: Kagome made a promise to herself in 'Gifts for all' and brings back something special, just for Rin.

AN: LJ Dokuga-Contest, Seven Treasures Challenge – Coral

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Coral: Something for Rin Ooo~**

Kagome had not forgotten her vow to herself. The next time she returned to the future, to replenish her supplies, she visited the local craft markets looking for a suitable trinket for Rin. She found something designed and created by a local artisan. It was a bit pricey but more than worth it. Happily Kagome passed over the required amount of yen and tucked the narrow box into her handbag.

Thankfully Okaa-san had already purchased the bulk of her supplies (she always needed the same things when she came back) so she had some time to spend with her family, getting them caught up on the basics of what had happened.

When it was time to leave she slipped her backpack on, accepted the bento boxes from her mother, and hurried out to the well-house. One trip through time, and ten minutes later she was on her way to Edo village where the others were waiting for her. She couldn't wait to see Rin again!

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

"Is that for me?"

Kagome stifled the urge to squee and hug the stuffing out of Rin. She was sooo cute! The miko coughed softly and tried to compose herself. "Yes Rin-chan."

She watched the little girl pull the ten inch strand of 4mm red coral beads separated by tiny metallic yellow glass seed beads. In the centre of the beads were three inch long lengths of irregular polished coral that mimicked a pendant. The string of coral beads ended in lengths of gold plated chain and a hook-clasp that allowed the necklace to be worn by a child and a woman. It had cost a bit from her savings but it was well worth the smile on Rin's face.

Kagome doubted if the poor child had ever received impractical gifts, useless trinkets, the kinds showered on Kagome by her family and friends in the future. Life in the Feudal Era was hard and short. Most peasant families could never afford jewellery made from precious stones. And while Sesshoumaru could afford a gift she doubted if he ever would. He was more of Rin's protector and caretaker and not the sort to indulge her. Oh as much as he'd deny it, Kagome knew he cared for Rin but he knew nothing of what human females, let alone a little girl, would want.

"Miko."

Kagome gritted her teeth and turned to the daiyoukai. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He glared at her with a suspicious expression. "Why have you given Rin such an expensive trinket? Where did you procure such an item?"

Kagome was taken aback by the questions. Then she saw his point. Coral was not so expensive in the future but in the past it came from Africa and the Mediterranean via India. It was a rarity in Feudal Era Japan. So she bowed her head and did not take offence at his words.

"I bought the necklace in my homeland, Sesshoumaru-sama." She lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "Coral is not so expensive where I come from." She looked at Rin and smiled softly. "It is a gift for her." She turned back to the daiyoukai with challenging eyes. "I meant no offence and ask for no payment. It is a gift."

He studied her intently. "It is a costly gift." He paused glancing at Rin. The little girl said nothing but everyone could see the plea in her eyes. "I will allow it." Rin's eyes brightened. He turned to Kagome. "Is there a particular reason you chose coral?" he asked.

Kagome helped Rin put away the necklace in its velvet lined box as she answered. "Coral is said to ward off evil spirits and act as a protective charm, particularly for children. Some spiritualists say coral can be used to connect with the natural world since it is the perfect example of animal and plant life living in harmony." She touched the little girl's cheek. "It is the perfect gift for one such as Rin who loves nature."

Sesshoumaru was silent as he absorbed Kagome's explanation. "You are correct," he admitted finally.

Kagome did not do anything crass like crow or punch her fist in the air. She merely smiled demurely at the daiyoukai and guided Rin towards the campfire. It was almost time for supper and Rin was quite knowledgeable about preparing campfire meals; a necessity when travelling with youkai who had very different diets and preferences from ningens.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

Review, Review, Review


	5. Pearl: A Gift for Kagome

Summary: Sesshoumaru reciprocates Kagome's gift to Rin.

AN: LJ Dokuga-Contest, Seven Treasures Challenge – Pearl

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Pearl: A Gift for Kagome Ooo~**

Kagome gaped at the contents. When she had tipped over the small red silk bag, she had been given by Sesshoumaru, she hadn't expected this!

Lying in her cupped hand was a handcrafted pendant made of gold, pearls, and mother-of-pearl. The pendant was shaped in a two-inch diameter circle with small diamond-shaped blue-grey mother-of-pearl set around a large perfectly round black pearl. In-between the mother-of-pearl pieces were tiny cream coloured seed pearls, so many the gold could barely be seen. The pendant was reversible; the other side framed the back of the large black pearl, the flat gold surface surrounding was etched with kanji depicting her name, the Western Lands, and the House of the Moon. Around the edge on the same side were pink seed pearls.

Kagome knew large round pearls, much less black pearls, were worth a fortune, in this time and the future, because this pearl was natural. The technique for cultured pearls, for perfectly round pearls, it did not exist in this time. Carefully she extended her senses and caught traces of youki from the black pearl. It was from an oyster-youkai, the same breed that had created the black pearl in InuYasha's eye, a gateway into the Netherworld and InuTaisho's grave. Carefully she slipped the pendant back into its silk pouch and looked up at Sesshoumaru, ready to refuse the gift. It was Too Expensive, in the Feudal era and her time.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, I cannot accept this." And before he could speak she hurried to explain. "It is too valuable to be given to someone like me."

"Someone like you?" he inquired mildly.

Kagome made a face. "Human. Miko. Unimportant."

He frowned faintly. "Miko, you are unique. There are youkai, daiyoukai, lords, royalty, and mikos. But there is only one Shikon miko… You. The pendant is yours." His tone was resolute. "A gift for what you have given Rin."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest and shut it at his warning look. Slim fingers stroked the silk containing the pearl pendant. She made a mental note to leave it in the future at the first opportunity. She did not want to risk losing or damaging it in her travels.

"If you insist, Sesshoumaru-sama," she murmured bowing. "I will treasure it."

He nodded firmly.

A soft chime of brass rings hitting each other interrupted the silence. Kagome turned to their forgotten audience who were watching with awed (the children) incredulous (InuYasha, Jaken and Sango) and interested (Miroku) expressions.

It was Miroku who broke the suddenly uncomfortable atmosphere with a bit of trivia. "On the continent they say pearls fall from the sky when dragons fight. Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma. Fresh water pearls are said to offer love, money, protection, and luck." He smiled before continuing. "Can you think of anything else to add Kagome-sama?"

Kagome blushed slightly at one aspect Miroku had left out of his spiel: Pearls were said to cement engagements and love relationships. She refused to believe Sesshoumaru had thought of that when he had this made for her. Frantically she struggled to think of something to say. Her eyes brightened as she recalled an old story.

"Actually I do. It's from a land in Africa a long time ago. I think it is called Khemet, or Egypt. It was a Kingdom of deserts and fertile oases ruled by leaders called Pharaohs. Most of them were men but there were a few queens. Cleopatra was one of the most famous and well-remembered ones: beautiful, educated, intelligent, cunning, influential. She ruled in a time when her country was being overshadowed by a foreign empire called Rome. Rome had sent several Generals to first conquer, then to occupy. She managed to put them off through diplomacy and other methods.

"Cleopatra made a bet with the Roman General Marc Anthony. She said she could give the world's most expensive dinner party. Marc Anthony accepted the challenge and ordered his servants and aides to organize a feast to challenge Cleopatra's claims. The meal his servants assembled was stupendous, with rare expensive delicacies. When the meal was over Marc Anthony challenged Cleopatra to do better. The next day she invited him for dinner. The food was simple, almost ordinary.

"At the end of the meal she ordered her servant to bring her a glass of wine. Then she removed one of her pearl earrings, crushed it and dropped it in the wine. The acids in the wine dissolved the pearl fragments and Cleopatra drank the wine and pearl mixture. That one earring was said to be worth a hundred thousand pounds of silver."

Everyone goggled.

"What happened next Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"Marc Anthony admitted that she had won the bet; that she had served the most expensive meal."

"What happened to the other earring?" Sango wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," Kagome admitted. "The story doesn't say. It was probably re-set into another piece of jewellery."

She smiled as she watched everyone settle around the campfire for the evening meal, rabbits roasting over the flames and the soup being cooked in a pot.

She glanced at the daiyoukai from under thick lashes. He was not staring at her, but occasionally he did turn in her direction. There was something in his look that made her melt. He didn't have to give her pearls. He could have chosen something else, but he didn't. She wondered if he knew of the beliefs surrounding pearls… that they cemented engagements and love relationships. She blushed slightly. He probably didn't know that and was just trying to be nice, without saying anything.

Pointedly she ignored the grumbles and sulky glares from InuYasha. He had no say in what she chose to do. He might have a hate-hate relationship with Sesshoumaru but it didn't mean Kagome had to. Kagome wasn't ready to admit to herself just what it was she felt for the inuyoukai but it most definitely was not hate.

She smiled softly and stared into the flames wondering just how she was going to explain this to her mother. Oh, it's from Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's elder half-brother who tried to kill me when we first met. He's not trying to kill me any more and is travelling with us. He gave me this pearl encrusted pendant because I bought a coral necklace for his ward. Kaa-san would either throw a fit or accept it without question.

Either way Kagome wasn't quite certain of her own thoughts regarding Sesshoumaru's gift. One did not make and give away such a valuable piece lightly. There had to be a reason behind his actions; just what Kagome did not know, but she was certain Sesshoumaru would reveal it when he was ready.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

Review, Review, Review


	6. Silver: Her Thoughts

Summary: Kagome and Sango talk about Sesshoumaru while relaxing in a hot spring.

AN: I went the obvious route for this one, like the first chapter for Gold.

AN: LJ Dokuga-Contest, Seven Treasures Challenge – Silver

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Silver: Her Thoughts Ooo~**

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hmm. Yes Sango?" The miko really didn't want to talk. She was enjoying her hot soak too much to disrupt the experience with conversation.

"Why is Sesshoumaru-sama paying so much attention to you?"

Ooo-kay, that was something unexpected. Kagome shifted so she was sitting straighter on her submerged stone bench. "What do you mean Sango?"

The taijija flushed, as though just realizing the wording of her question. "He ignores ningen, even that little girl Rin. I mean I don't think he even gives Her anything, other than clothing and food," Sango amended hurriedly.

The miko frowned slightly. Sango did have a point. Sesshoumaru had unbent enough to travel with them, to defeat Naraku, but it didn't explain why he gave her a pearl pendant! Sure she had given a coral necklace and the agate beads to Rin, but the pendant was worth a small fortune, in this time and the future!

"I don't know," she admitted, leaning back and closing her eyes.

Sango absorbed the answer and was silent for a few minutes. "And you aren't worried? About what he might be planning?"

Kagome opened one eye. "Sango-chan, am I mind reader?"

"Nooo."

"Can I make him change his mind?"

"No."

"Then I don't see any point in worrying. Sesshoumaru will do as he sees fit. If we are lucky it will benefit us as well." Kagome relaxed back closing her eye.

Sango was quiet as she considered the practical advice from the younger woman.

"Have you thought about Why he gave it to you?"

This time Kagome opened both eyes. "Sure, lots of times. But I doubt if I'm right. Sesshoumaru has a very unique thought process. I don't know him well enough to predict or understand his actions. As long as he isn't killing one of us I'm happy."

"I suppose."

"And having another fighter around is only good for us."

"When he isn't arguing or fighting with InuYasha," Sango argued.

"Most of time which is provoked by InuYasha," Kagome pointed out reasonably.

Sango subsided. "True."

"Jaken and Ah-Uhn are good at looking after the kids in a fight," Kagome added calmly.

"You're right."

"And Shippo is much happier having another playmate around."

"Also true."

"And Sesshoumaru is very nice eye candy."

"Tru—Hey!" Sango glared at the grinning miko. "You didn't mean that!" Kagome raised a brow. "You did?" Sango was horrified. "You're attracted to him?"

Kagome evaded the taijija's question. "Can you disagree that he's a beautiful specimen of masculinity?" Kagome asked reasonably. "I'm not saying you must be attracted to him, but he's gorgeous, is he not?"

Sango fidgeted, mumbling softly before bursting out, "Oh, alright! He Is beautiful. Beautiful and cold!" she added firmly.

Kagome considered her friend. "I have to disagree with that," she mused. "Yes, he's controlled, but he feels, he Is passionate." She trailed off remembering how the daiyoukai looked under the soft silvery light of the full moon.

His hair appeared molten, almost fluid, like silver. No, she corrected herself, silver is soft and it tarnishes. Sesshoumaru's hair is like platinum, white gold. InuYasha's hair is coarse, more white than silver.

The same burnished quality carried over when he was in youkai form. He practically glowed under the moonlight. Kagome remembered how InuTaisho had looked, when the brothers had joined forces to cast So'unga into hell: a great deal like his eldest son. Kagome could very easily understand how a sheltered Feudal Era human princess had fallen for the Dog General.

Kagome shivered slightly in reaction to her speculations. She was very glad Shippo and Rin had escaped after a five-minute bath. She really didn't want to explain why she smelled different to her little kit. It was too bad Sesshoumaru was not like his father in one sense: willing to openly care for and love humans.

"Are you cold Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Not really. Just pruney," Kagome answered in deliberately cheerful tones. "I think it's time we returned to camp. Unless you want to soak longer?" she asked.

Sango shook her head. "I'm done. Again, thank you for the bath set. I like the cucumber and green tea scent more than your coconut and cream."

Kagome grinned. "I thought you would."

Both girls pulled themselves out of the pool, and wrapped themselves in towels before drying off and dressing in sleeping clothes.

As they walked back to camp Kagome glanced up and smiled at the full silvery moon shining down on them through the tree branches. It reminded her of the movie Mulan – the song Shang sang while training the new recruits, 'I'll make a man out of you'. As she walked she sang the chorus softly.

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Sango smiled at her friend. She was used to Kagome singing random songs in Japanese and foreign tongues. And she did have a lovely voice so Sango was content to listen and enjoy the experience.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

AN: Please note the lyrics of the song comes from the animated Disney movie Mulan. I do not own it.

Review, Review, Review


	7. Lapis Lazuli: Beginning of More

Summary: Kagome chooses a gift for Sesshoumaru, a gift with certain connotations… And Sesshoumaru responds in a very unexpected fashion.

AN: LJ Dokuga-Contest, Seven Treasures Challenge – Lapis Lazuli

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Lapis Lazuli: Beginning of More Ooo~**

Kagome glanced at the maroon faux-suede covered box she held. Then up at a particular daiyoukai. Then down at the box. Should she or shouldn't she? Decisions, decisions!

She chewed on her lower lip and looked around. Sango had returned to her old village with Miroku and Kilala, to repair a crack in her hiraikotsu. Kaede had told her InuYasha had vanished that morning, chasing Kikyou's shikigami. Sesshoumaru had arrived just hours before Kagome had. Shippo and Rin were playing some game with Ah Uhn and Jaken was keeping a haphazard watch on them. Sesshoumaru… he was seated under a large tree, his one hand draped over his bent knee, clenching and unclenching rhythmically.

He was probably in a good mood with InuYasha gone. Screwing up her courage she walked towards the daiyoukai and knelt before him. She waited patiently until he deigned to open his eyes and look at her. When he did she held out the faux-suede box with both hands; a very similar manner as Rin, when she was presenting flowers to the inuyoukai.

He stared at her but she tried to not let it affect her too much. She wasn't entirely successful. A soft flush stained her cheeks and she couldn't quite control the twisting in her belly, the clenching between her legs.

Deftly he opened the box with one hand to reveal five flat, oval-shaped, gold-veined, polished blue stones set in a platinum mount. There were four loops on each setting (two on each side) with small links joining the loops on two adjacent stones together. At each end were hook-ring clasps that could join the ends together.

He gave her a quizzical look. "Miko, what is this?"

"It's a men's bracelet. The jeweller said it was designed to be easily taken apart and set in a new design if wanted… a pendant or necklace. I wasn't sure what you'd prefer so I bought a bracelet." He stared at her bemused. She lifted her chin and pulled her hands back so the box was entirely in his hand. "It is for you. A gift." He was silent. She clasped her hands together tightly in her lap, staring at her bare knees. "The pearl pendant you gave me is nearly priceless. This isn't even worth a fraction but please accept it."

He put the box down on the grass and removed the bracelet, allowing the links to flow between his fingers so the polished dark blue -almost indigo- stones with their gold veins glinted under the bright sun.

"Lapis lazuli," he remarked.

She nodded.

"Miko, what do you know of lapis lazuli?" he asked almost idly.

Kagome was prepared for this question (everyone had been most interested when Miroku had talked about agate and pearls, and Kagome about coral and pearls). She had done some research before returning through the well.

"They say it helps maintain the skeleton and keep the spirit free from negative emotions while increasing self-awareness, confidence, creativity, and expanding viewpoints. Some spiritualists believe it will help to cut through superficialities to acquire wisdom and truth."

Kagome stopped at that point. There was more about this particular gemstone that she wasn't quite comfortable sharing with him.

He raised one brow. "You are not telling me everything Miko." She mumbled something indistinct and refused to meet his eyes. "Then I will tell you what else lapis is known for." She looked up with wide doe brown eyes, lips parted in shock. The daiyoukai ignored her panicked expression and continued. "Lapis lazuli can bring harmony in relationships, enhance love and fidelity in a marriage. The Romans used lapis as an aphrodisiac." The soft blush on Kagome's cheeks turned darker. His voice became deeper, more intimate, almost teasing. "Tell me miko, did you know what Romans used lapis for?"

She couldn't look away, she felt trapped under his molten gaze. She wanted to say no but it would be a lie so she said nothing.

His lips curved in a faint satisfied smile. "You knew and you still gifted me with lapis lazuli."

Kagome was certain her cheeks were going to burst into fire. Just as she moved to scramble to her feet and away her wrist was manacled by a large strong hand, loosely enough to not hurt or scratch her.

Slowly, inexorably, he pulled her towards him. She placed her free hand on his thigh for balance as he dragged her close, close enough to see his eyes had no whites or irises per say, they were gold orbs with slit pupils like a cat. She was wise enough to not comment on that. Sesshoumaru hated the panther-youkai tribe. And then he was kissing her.

It was a simple press of his mouth on hers that turned into more when she gasped and parted her lips under his.

When he finally ended the kiss she was dazed and panting.

"This Sesshoumaru asks for your consent, to court you," he murmured.

The question was enough to snap her back to reality. She pulled away, creating some distance between them. "What? You're joking!" His expression was anything but. "You're joking right?" she asked hesitantly. His expression did not change. "I'm human!" she pointed out hurriedly.

He smiled slightly. "That fact is unmistakable to anyone," he responded placidly. "This one would not make such a request lightly, without careful consideration." Gold eyes pinned her down. "Do you accept?"

Kagome stared at the daiyoukai. There were so many reasons why she should say no. He was youkai she was human. He was a lord and she was a simple priestess. Her first love was the brother he hated, the brother she had promised to never leave… But hadn't InuYasha always left her? Even now he was chasing Kikyou leaving Kagome unprotected. He had not known Sesshoumaru would show up and he damn well knew Sango and Miroku were away and she was returning. Sure she was safe in Edo village, but couldn't he show some consideration planning his trysts? It was like he didn't care that she knew about his meetings. And Sesshoumaru was honourable. He might misdirect but he never spoke a lie. But did she really know he was serious about this courtship? It could be some sick way of hurting InuYasha, by 'taking' her.

As though he had read her mind he spoke. "This Sesshoumaru only has honourable intentions in requesting permission to court you, to persuade you."

It wasn't like he was demanding she mate with him right then and there, or claiming her as 'his woman' like Kouga. He was asking for the chance to get to know her, so she'd say yes later on. Kagome wasn't a vain girl but it was nice to be Asked. She never really had the chance to date given her current lifestyle (Hojo did not count), and InuYasha always took her for granted. He called her his shard detector, a poor substitute for Kikyou. Her temper flared at the old remembered slights. She met the daiyoukai's gold eyes with resolute brown eyes.

"You have it."

He smiled slowly and fiercely. It was an expression she had seen before, usually when he was about to rend an enemy to shreds. This one was slightly different and it made heat pool in her belly.

When he pulled her towards him for another kiss she actively cooperated, sliding onto his lap, straddling his hips. Her last coherent thought was to thank the kamis for Kikyou and Jaken, for keeping InuYasha and the children distracted.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

AN: If you are wondering how Sesshoumaru knows about Romans, I refuse to believe intelligent long-lived beings, especially InuTaisho's son and heir, would not have travelled across the continents seeking knowledge and power in the course of their lifetime.

Review, Review, Review


	8. Garnet: Inuyasha's Reactions

Summary: InuYasha throws a tantrum, sulks, and broods. Then a little girl helps the hanyou to pull himself together.

AN: Red's Gemstone Challenge on Forums – Garnet

AN: You can't have a fic without InuYasha's reactions – positive or negative – to Sesshoumaru and Kagome getting together.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Garnet: Inuyasha's Reactions Ooo~**

InuYasha was depressed. There was no other word for it.

One week ago he had left to meet Kikyou, certain Kagome would be late returning from the future (she usually was). Sango and Miroku weren't around to make a fuss and Shippo could be silenced with a few well placed threats. If he met Kagome when she came back he could drag her off to meet up with Sango and Miroku rather than wait in the village –and risk Kaede tattling to her – for the taijija and the houshi to return. Only things hadn't turned out as he had planned.

When he had returned he had found the brat playing with Sesshoumaru's human brat. With the imp and the girl present Sesshoumaru could not be far away. So he had hurried off in the direction of the daiyoukai's youki. And then he saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome sitting next to each other. Sitting very close to each other looking very comfortable. When InuYasha started yelling at Kagome, calling her a traitor and… stuff, Kagome merely gave him a blank look and said the Word. Several times.

After he had recovered enough to climb out of the crater the bastard and Kagome had already rounded up the brats and were ready to leave. And they had let InuYasha lead the rear, sulking and grumbling. All throughout the trek InuYasha knew Something had changed, just what he did not know. Sure Kagome was talking more with the bastard but she did that with everyone. The odd thing was the bastard didn't rip her head off. In fact he had seemed to be listening. The reason why became clear after the group caught up with Sango, Miroku, and Kilala, and made camp for the night. Kagome had dragged Sango off for one of their girly-talks and five minutes later everyone had heard Sango squeal in glee. When he and Miroku had caught up with the girls Kagome had told them what she'd told Sango: Sesshoumaru asked to court her and she'd accepted. Miroku had congratulated her. InuYasha had exploded. And had been cut down.

_"You promised to protect me, yet you leave me alone to chase Kikyou… You love her and want her so I have every right to look for one who loves and wants Me… Sesshoumaru sees Kagome. You always see the shadow of Kikyou… You've hurt me terribly, with your words and your actions but I've always forgiven you because I care… I want to be your friend but if you make me choose you're no friend of mine."_

InuYasha had no choice but to accept the situation. Everyone supported Kagome and listened to her. Sure, he could leave and go to Kikyou but he didn't want to leave his pack. If he did he knew Sesshoumaru would take over and demonstrate he was a much more capable and competent Alpha than InuYasha. The hanyou would be left out in the cold. So he stayed, watched, brooded, and sank into a deep depression. Kagome had actually chosen Sesshoumaru.

"InuYasha-san?"

He looked up. It was the bastard's brat. "Yeah, what do you want?"

She held out her cupped hand under the hanyou's nose. In the middle of the small palm was a diamond shaped dark red crystal capped on one end with copper shaped into a loop. It wasn't anything InuYasha recognized.

"This is for you," she explained cheerfully as she took his hand, uncurled the fingers to place the stone in the centre of his palm. "Kagome-sama says it will help you feel better."

InuYasha blinked confused. He hadn't spoken a word to Kagome in the past three days; in fact he had made every effort to avoid her, by scouting ahead of the group. He looked at the blood red stone. How was this supposed to make him feel better?

Seeing his confused expression she continued. "This stone is gar-net," she pronounced carefully. "Its powers include healing, strength, and protection. It helps to cure de-pres-sion." She grinned at him with her gape-tooth smile. "Garnets are also exchanged as gifts between friends, to demonstrate their affection for each other. So they meet again." She patted his cheek. "Kagome-chan wants you to have this. Because she is your friend. But you've been hiding from her," she added in a more scolding voice.

InuYasha stared at the blood red stone, no garnet, in his palm. Then he wrapped his fingers around it. Even after all he'd done Kagome still wanted to be his friend. He stood up from his crouch and tucked the garnet inside his top. Kagome was his friend. It was time he started acting like one and supporting her – even if she wanted to mate with the bastard.

As InuYasha walked towards the camp, Rin cheerfully skipping at his side, he made a mental note to get some cord to wear the garnet pendant, or better yet a fine chain from Totosai.

Rin smiled cheerfully. She was happy InuYasha-san was less unhappy now. She did not like being around unhappy people. Unhappy people got mad and yelled and tried to hurt other people. If InuYasha-san got mad at Kagome-sama Sesshoumaru-sama would beat him up and that would make Kagome-sama unhappy.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

Review, Review, Review


	9. Opal: Courting Gifts

Summary: Sesshoumaru gives Kagome a gift with a more lethal purpose.

AN: Red's Gemstone Challenge on Forums – Opal

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Opal: Courting Gifts Ooo~**

When InuYasha returned to camp looking calm and not about to fly off at first offence, for the first time in days, everyone relaxed. Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched without comment as the hanyou settled into the semi-circle around the campfire built in the shadow of a large flattish boulder. The daiyoukai's eyes softened and Kagome smiled broadly as Rin skipped over and sat down between them.

"I gave him the gar-net, Kagome-san. I think he's less sad now."

Kagome squeezed the young girl tightly. "Thank you Rin." She turned her head to the hanyou, catching his eye before inclining her head slightly. Then she settled more closely to Sesshoumaru, relaxing imperceptibly when his pelt curled around her.

Miroku coughed softly, drawing attention to disrupt InuYasha's building scowl. "Sesshoumaru-sama, was there a specific purpose in your gift? The pearl pendant for Kagome-sama? I could feel the youki was more defined than typical for something created by a youkai craftsman."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome who was blushing softly. "Did you read anything into it?" he asked in low rumbling tones.

"I tried not to transfer my subconscious desires," she confessed slowly. "It felt like a marker, a symbol of my affiliation with you."

Sesshoumaru nodded shallowly. "It was. Such a token is usually shared between allies and vassals."

Sango practically bounced in her seat. "I've seen such tokens. Usually they are carved into bone or wood, or stamped into metal like copper or iron."

"Yes," the daiyoukai confirmed. "The more valued the ally the more expensive or elaborate the token."

"So why pearls?" Shippo wanted to know. "Why not something flashy or colourful?" He was a kitsune and fox spirits were more attracted to items with such qualities.

Surprisingly Sesshoumaru chuckled. "A lily does not need to be gilt to emphasize its beauty. Subtly is more elegant."

Then the conversation turned into more external matters. When it was late, and time to settle in, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood up and went for their usual night walk once Rin and Shippo fell asleep. Before InuYasha would watch them go with hot angry eyes and much grumbling. Tonight he was pensive and resigned looking.

"I'm glad he's finally accepting it," Kagome murmured once they were outside of ear shot.

"It was only a matter of time. If he continued to deny reality he would only be cutting himself out of the pack… unacceptable to one with inuyoukai blood. The pack is everything. And much as I dislike it the blood of our father is strong in him."

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Whatever his reasoning I'm glad it's sinking in."

They walked in comfortable silence to a small clearing with a fallen tree. The miko watched as he removed the rough bark on the topside of one end with his whip. Sesshoumaru didn't care much for expensive luxury but he was very protective of those in his care. He had learnt humans were more fragile and less durable than youkai – that some luxuries were necessities for them – and had gone about ensuring Kagome had all she could wish for. And then some.

"It's nice. Just the two of us," she confessed.

"This Sesshoumaru is used to being alone."

"You aren't alone," she corrected him fiercely. "Not any more."

She was surprised when he pressed a small carved box into her hands, flattish, about the size of her full hand perhaps a little longer. The sides and edges of the lid were covered with dogs, Akita hounds akin to his primal form. In the centre of the lid were kanji carvings depicting her name, House of the Moon, the Western Lands of Nippon. The box itself was a work of art and Kagome strongly suspected what was inside was even more so.

Carefully she opened it and gasped. Lying on a bed of raw off-white and butter cream silk were chopsticks. Not the eating kind but the elaborate hair ornaments worn by nobility. These were carved of dark wood, coated with metal on the broader end and set with gem chips, iridescent chips that glinted with multi-hued blue-purple-green-red-white flames under the moonlight. One pair was set with three tear-drop shaped dangles, another resembling a butterfly sitting on green, the last flowers.

She touched the undecorated tips and gasped. The wood itself was from a youkai tree, probably Bokuseno, but she could channel her energy into it! She looked up at the daiyoukai.

"How?" she wanted to know.

"Special techniques of Bokuseno and Totosai. The wood was specially grown with channels for your power. Totosai crafted and treated them so they are very durable. They are meant to be weapons of last resort," he told her sternly as he gathered the hair on one side and twisted it above one ear, securing the loose bun with a pick. "When you stand beside me at formal events you cannot carry your arrows or bear any weapons openly. Usually it would not matter since youkai have natural defences and weapons like claws and fangs but you are a mortal-born. This will serve in case you are attacked and I cannot get to you in time. And not cause offence."

Kagome stroked the matching pick to the one in her hair, opal butterfly wings shimmering with its own fire under the pale moonlight. She looked up at him, with glistening brown eyes. "Whenever I stand before you in court I will wear these proudly, gifts from my mate-to-be."

He bowed down and kissed her hard. It was a ningen custom that he had taken up with great enthusiasm. Courting traditions kept him from crossing certain lines but kissing satisfied some of the primal need to reinforce his claim by penetrating her.

After some time she was sitting sideways in his lap, cuddling up to him even as she admired her new gifts.

"Do you know opals get their name from the Latin word Upala? It means precious stone," he murmured idly as he played with loose strands of silky black hair. "Romans believed opals were symbols of hope and purity that kept the wearer safe from disease."

"My friend's mother went to Australia once. The native people there believe opals represent something an ancestor left behind as a sign of his or her presence. They say wearing opals enhances ones inner characteristics, enhances personal creativity, aids memory and provides faithfulness in relationship. It is the best gemstone to wear when you are trying to be true to yourself and the best person you can be."

He squeezed her reflexively. "You are the truest person I know."

She tilted her head back and smiled at him. "Thank you," she murmured as she brushed her nose and lips against the underside of his jaw, a gesture of affection between inuyoukai. Then she settled down content and secure. If she fell asleep Sesshoumaru would carry her back to camp and tuck her into her sleeping bag before sleeping himself.

The last thought she had before falling asleep was whether these would satisfy Shippo's preference for flash and colour.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

Review, Review, Review


	10. Aquamarine: Spirituality & SelfKnowledge

Summary: Kagome picks up something especially for Miroku

AN: Red's Gemstone Challenge on Forums – Aquamarine

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Aquamarine: Spirituality and Self-Knowledge Ooo~**

Kagome stopped in front of a particular glass display. Usually she would not be even bother examining a display with of flashing gem stones – because she could never afford to buy the expensive pieces – but she couldn't help but be drawn to a particular glass display case with jewellery set with greenish-blue stones.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" a soft feminine voice interrupted the miko's distracted thoughts.

Kagome looked up and blinked blushing softly. "Yes, I want to get something for a friend I consider a brother. He's deeply spiritual and from a family of houshi."

The sales girl smiled and opened the display case to remove the black velvet covered tray that had caught Kagome's attention in the first place.

"You have good instincts. These are set with aquamarines and perfect for humanitarians and people interested in the spiritual aspect of life, those who want to examine the mysteries of nature in great depth."

Kagome laughed. "That sounds like Miroku." Then she winced. "But I'm on a budget," she warned the sales girl who only smiled.

"That is fine. What is the upper limit?"

Kagome named a figure. The girl made a soft agreeable noise and began picking out several pieces set with smaller chips of the blue-green stone and setting them on a smaller velvet padded tray.

Kagome smiled seeing the pendant that had caught her eye was among the pieces that wouldn't put her bank account in the red.

She couldn't wait to see how Miroku reacted to his gift.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Miroku blinked at the sight before him, the small indigo silk pouch dangling before his eyes. He looked up at the owner of the hand holding the strings.

"Kagome-sama?"

She smiled down at him before reaching out to grab his hand, the one without the sutra beads wrapped to restrain his curse. Then she placed the silk bag on the palm.

"A gift. For all you've done for me," she explained brightly.

Warily Miroku glanced at Sesshoumaru and was not reassured by the placid expression. The daiyoukai could look calm and cool while slaughtering an entire horde of insignificant beings.

Sensing the source of his fears, Kagome laughed. "Don't worry about Sesshoumaru. I spoke to him before buying this." Her pert nose wrinkled. "In fact, if it makes you feel better, consider this as a gift from the both of us."

Miroku's shoulders relaxed imperceptibly as he loosened the silk cords and emptied the pouch on his hand. It was an oval silver pendant set with small green-blue gemstones. Around the edges were tiny kanji of a prayer he favoured.

Violet eyes widened. "Kagome-sama… this is too generous…" he stammered.

But before he could press the pendant back into her hand she moved back to stand pressed against the inu-youkai's side.

"I did not commission it Miroku. In my time many jewellers create pieces based on the qualities of the stone. Aquamarines are for spiritual people who are deeply involved in the public and community, like houshis. They say it enhances clarity of perception and eyesight, increases inspiration and the flow of creativity, protects and sharpens the intuition. Aquamarine is believed to encourage deep courage-courage through a heightened knowledge of oneself. You can use it to help meditate as it encourages peace and harmony, to increase your self-knowledge and identify the truth."

Miroku bowed shallowly.

"Thank you Kagome-sama."

She smiled gently at him. "No, thank you Miroku, for all you've done and given me."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

AN: Based on this pattern Shippo and Sango need to get something. Hopefully something will come to me when I do research on the stones.

Review, Review, Review


	11. Apatite: Mind and Body

Summary: Shippo is feeling left out and forgotten, but Kagome has something special, just for him.

AN: Red's Gemstone Challenge on Forums – Apatite

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Apatite: Mind and Body Ooo~**

Shippo was pouting. Everyone was getting gifts from Kagome but him! Even that baby, from Sesshoumaru's pack. Tears puddled in wide green eyes. Didn't Kagome like him anymore? Sure she still brought back pocky and candy and other treats from the future, but now he had to share with Rin! And she gave Rin **two** gifts: the string of agate beads and the coral necklace. Sure jewellery was kinda girly but she also gave Miroku a pendant!

"Shippo, honey?"

The little kitsune resolutely turned away, determined not to look at his mother-figure. He wanted to punish her for the perceived slight.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

The kitsune didn't reply, he growled and darted away, taking refuge behind InuYasha.

Kagome was dismayed. Shippo never ran from her before! What had she done wrong?

"Do not take the slight to heart," Sesshoumaru murmured as he guided his betrothed to a fallen log, and settling her down beside him. "He is feeling left out."

Kagome absorbed the information and nodded slowly. "Mama thought he would so she reminded me to pick something special, just for him."

Shippo stuck his head from around InuYasha, intrigued. "For me?"

The miko smiled gently and nodded. "I picked up something for you in the same store I got Miroku's pendant. Do you want to see?"

He picked up on her sincerity and came around to stand before her.

With great ceremony she held out a small cardboard box covered in black marble design.

Shippo took it and removed the lid and stared at the contents. Slender silvery chain puddled together and colourful round stones. Shippo picked it up by one end and lifted it out of the box. The chain was actually short one inch segments separated by small round yellow, green, and brown beads. The beads had white points that almost seemed to move around the beads from different angles.

"What is it?" Shippo asked eagerly.

"The beads are made from a stone called apatite."

Shippo cocked his head. "Apatite? I never heard of it."

Kagome chuckled. "I doubt you would have. It is not a very popular jewellery stone but it will help you grow wise."

"It is a fitting gift for a kitsune," Sesshoumaru added. "By nature you are silver-tongued and inclined to talk yourself out of trouble and twist your victims into traps or verbal knots."

"Apatite fosters communication, concentration, clarity of thought and intellect. It helps people speak and write clearly and eloquently, to develop their intellectual skills." Kagome added. "Jii-san told me apatite helps one to communicate with nature, with the spirit plane and our own subconscious. Something that will help you mature more quickly."

Shippo was bouncing around excitedly now. "Yay! I'm gonna grow big and strong and grow more tails! Just you wait and see. Pretty soon I'll have nine tails!"

Kagome laughed and helped the kit put the necklace on and tuck it into his top, hidden from anyone who might try to steal it.

"But that doesn't mean you can skid off on doing homework Shippo," she chided him. "You still need to study and learn to become smart. Right Sesshoumaru?"

"Indeed," the daiyoukai rumbled. "This one's instructors and sire were most firm that both the mind and body must be honed in tandem. Without both you are unbalanced, weak."

Shippo nodded. "I will study hard and become strong and smart. I swear it."

The couple looked at the youngster judgingly before Kagome smiled and Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

"I know you will Shippo," she said gently holding her arms open.

He jumped onto her lap and cuddled close. The deep rumbling sounds from Sesshoumaru no longer scared him. They made him feel safe. Like Kagome-kaa-san.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

AN: Sango is next.

Review, Review, Review


	12. Jade: Butterfly Love

Summary: Kagome decides to give Sango a nudge.

AN: Red's Gemstone Challenge on Forums – Jade

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

**~ooO Jade: Butterfly Love Ooo~**

Sango and Kagome were relaxing in a hotspring while Rin and Shippo splashed each other, playing games more than cleaning up.

"It's been a long time since we've done this," Sango murmured when they finally dragged themselves out of the pool, finished drying and were dressing in night clothes.

"I know. I'm going to ask Sesshoumaru to guide our path so we stop at more hotsprings." Kagome grinned at the taijija. "He doesn't have InuYasha's preferences for avoiding baths. In fact he prefers us to practice good hygiene. Easier on his nose."

Sango shook her head. "I never understood why InuYasha always makes such a fuss. I mean wouldn't it be nicer for him as well? To not smell our body odour all the time?"

To their surprise it was Shippo who had an explanation.

"He uses your smell to track you down," he said. "He's not good enough to track your scent if you're really clean, without a strong scent."

Kagome and Sango made a face. "Eww!" Kagome groaned. "I'd rather use some sort of perfume if he needs a strong scent to track."

Shippo shrugged and went back to playing with Rin, entertaining her with his trick-top.

"Oh Sango, before I forget, I have something for you too. Something to help in love, life and battle," Kagome said with a wink before thrusting a hand into the net bag holding her toiletries. She pulled out a small flat package wrapped with several layers of rice paper and held it out.

Curious the taijija accepted the package and tore through the thin layers before blinking at what was revealed: A pair of carved green jade butterflies and beads dangling from two steel hooks. She shook her head and thrust the gift back at the younger female who stepped away, lacing her fingers at the small of her back.

"Kagome…"

"I didn't buy them. They are my own, a gift from an old classmate but I never wear them. But I wanted to give you something and I didn't have money to buy anything new."

"Kagome, you shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to," the schoolgirl corrected the taijiya. "Jade symbolises the virtues of wisdom, justice, compassion, modesty and courage, everything you have in spades. It also increases the body's strength, increases the mind's serenity, and adds longevity, protects against enemies and attracts good luck, fortune, friendship, and loyalty. You of all people deserve these benefits."

"My ears aren't pierced," Sango protested weakly. But Kagome could see Sango was being won over.

"That's okay," Kagome responded cheerfully, "We can have them pierced in the next village we stop in. We can use the needles in my sewing kit and alcohol to reduce the chances of infection."

~o~

Kagome did not forget about it the next time the group stopped in a village. When they left Sango had pierced ears and she was wearing dangling earrings made from carved green jade, jade shaped into beads and butterflies.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

**~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~oooo~**

AN: People from olden times wore jade to find good luck in romance, as it promises mutual love to its wearer. The butterfly, as a symbol of good fortune, combined with jade, is believed to bring success in romantic affairs.

Review, Review, Review


End file.
